1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video telephone device, which is capable of voice communication and image communication.
2. Related Art
In various wire type video telephone devices, a hand set (receiver) is provided to enable voice communication in both cases that only voice communication is carried out and that both voice communication and image communication are carried out.
Wireless or radio type video telephone devices are proposed recently as cellular terminals. Those terminals use CDMA (code-divided multiple access) processing to communicate both voice and image at the same time.
If a hand set having a television function (image display) is attached to a normal cellular phone terminal, which communicates only voice, the size of the cellular phone terminal becomes large-sized and heavier. For improving portability of the cellular terminal, a speaker, microphone, display and camera constituting the hand set are desired to be integrated with a radio communication unit into a small light unit.
In this instance, the cellular video telephone terminal should be held closely to the user's ear not to disturb other people in the crowd, although the user cannot view an opponent user on the display. On the other hand, the cellular video telephone terminal may be held a little away from the user to communicate with the opponent user while viewing the opponent user on the display in the non-crowded place. Thus, it is desired that the cellular video telephone terminal operates in the most appropriate mode depending on circumstances.